The Black Secret of The Imperium of Man
by Killjoy1178
Summary: On the planet Trillion March Prime, Orks siege this Industrious planet to further fund it's Waaaargh! But, something lays hidden away on the planets surface. Something dark, and unknown by many. A Holy Relic of such power, that if in the wrong hands, could mean the end of the Universe as we know it.
1. Chapter 1 - Waaaargh!

**Writers Note:**

**This is my very first Fan-fiction. Also, I haven't played Warhammer 40k in a while so forgive my lack of information. **

**I just suddenly wanted to write a story about the Empire and make it a good one.**

**If you have any words of advise to give me, please feel more then welcome to give me a review or a PM, telling me where I should improve or where my information is questionable.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's a cold, dark day for the Imperium of Man. As it has been for many years. Terra, our home world. Besieged by Xenos and Heretics alike on all sides, always testing Terras defenses for weakness. Nowhere is safe, for there is only war. To protect ourselves, we must be willing to die for our brothers across the universe. In the name of the God Emperor, we shale survive.

Technology, once lost to us after our golden age of peace, now begins to unfold its mystery and show its self back to the open eyes of humanity. The Holy Relics, once thought to be lost, were awakening from a very long slumber. Some a weak glimmer, a speck of light compared to what type of power once thrived inside its metal body. Others, stronger. Some of the most powerful pieces of technology, lost to us, the Imperium of man, now begin to show us the way once again. What could this mean? Those who hold the relics believe them to be a bad omen, of terrible things to come. Others, more open to change, see this as a great awakening of spirituality, so they may once again bare witness to the God Emperor in his former glory.

One such Technology awakens at what could be the worse time possible. But this isn't what you would call, a well-known relic of man, no. It's something far more fearful to imagine. Something that could bend the fabric of reality in a blink of an eye, and the Orks are closing in on its position.

On a planet, derelict, far away from the eyes of Terra, rested Trillion March Prime, A mining planet known for its precious metals which are used to forge the great and holy armour of the Angel-like Space Marines. Invaded by a Ork Waaargh band a few weeks ago, they've kept them selves busy pillaging large cities of March Prime for it's materials. Metal, plastic, anything to make their Waaargh Machines better. More than half the population had been calculated as either a wounded, or casualty. Most of the time, there were no survivors after a large raiding party of Orks. The Imperial Guard needed assistance, any they could get their hands on.

It was in the evening. The sun was down as far as it could, just enough to give the sky a blood red luster above the graying clouds. It was a beautiful sunset past the rubble of the once grand city of the Imperium. I sit upon the stone floors of the command center, listening to the crackling of gunfire between the lazor blasters our fellow Guards men use, fallowed with a whistling, crackling sound made by the Ork's Jerry rigged bolters. For the first five days, the very sound of their guns emptying a clip into the side of our command center terrified me to my core. They seemed to make me jump in fright. But now, that it's been at least a month, I've gotten used to the ambiance of death the Orks brought with them.

I sit there with tired eyes, Guards men rushing around me from one direction to another to get a better vantage point. The Orks outside were numerous and large, each well armed as the last and under cover from the wreckage from buildings around us. We were losing this battle. We cannot let them enter this floor; It would be a great sin laid upon every single one of us Guardsmen if we let a single Ork into our perimeter. The many lives lost while protecting the vault would be for not if we just let them walk in. For every guardsmen under my control, we will stand and fight until the very last one.

"Major, we're nearly finished with the repairs to the Com's system."

I would hear a silent voice coming from above me, I slowly pick my head up to see a fellow soldier in arms under the Legion of the Imperium. I asked, "... How long?"

He replied, "Just about 2 hours, ma'am. Your orders?" He would wait patiently for me to stand, which I did but slowly. My cybernetic leg kept acting up on me whenever I stop moving for a while, so this wasn't an exception.

"Defend this place with your lives, and get the Com's back up and running, as were my previous instructions." I told the lieutenant with a wrinkle above my brow. He stood at attention and saluted me, then went off to carry out his mission.

As he left I shouted, "And keep me posted!" lifting my scoped rifle from my side so I could hold it with both hands. It was a welcoming feeling, holding the tool the mighty Imperial Legion bestowed upon me, so that I might vanquish any Xeno, any Heritic against our God Emperor. I was blessed with good eye sight, so they assigned me as a sniper early on in my training years. Soon, I became a Major, with a company to command of my very own. But, that feeling is soon to be long lived. For the Orks are personally going to end my field of duty, as well as the other guardsmen's under my command.

I turn, placing my hand onto the railing I was just previously leaning my back on. To steady my aim, I knelt down and looked down the sights. I saw a Green blurred image through the magnified leans. It was the movement blur of many Orks, all firing their Waaargh Guhns and chanting their songs of battle. Their deep laughter and glee filled shouts began to echo in my mind. That's where I began to fire. One, two, three. One after another, I shot as many as I could in areas no where specific. I emptied my clip into the large crowd of orks outside, on the other side of the gaping hole I was in front of. They tried to fire back, only to miss blatantly. It would be hard for them to hit something so far away, on the 21rst floor of a massive command complex. They may have the other 20 floors, but we have the one that truly counted, and I could tell they were drooling just to get inside.

I relinquished the magazine from my rifle and stand, shakily. Reaching to my back, I pull out another clip from my ammo bag and reload my rifle. Turning, I place its strap around my right shoulder to it leaps over my body. I began to walk back into the command room of this floor, where several higher ranked officers of my regiment continued to work hard on re-establishing the Com's so we may make contact for re-enforcemence.

Placing the palm of my hand on top of a monitor, I look down at the soldier typing away at the interface of this device and asked him, "How far have you gotten?"

"We're nearly complete. Just a few more minutes!" he would shout with a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"You have 1."

The pounding sound from behind the blast doors, keeping us from the hellish Orks of the other floors at bay, begins to grow louder. With every passing moment, they get closer and closer to achieving their goal. With one loud bang, the blast doors gained the attention of every Guardsmen who still stood, who still had fight in them. Those few with the spirit, including myself, move to the blast doors with heavy weapons, mounting the turret. We were prepared for them to breach for a while now, since the lower levels were lost to us. A powerful Mini gun mounted to the rock floor, one worthy enough to be held by a Space Marine heavy bolter, was pointed towards that black metal, the Imperial Guardsmen behind it with a twitchy finger, ready to flinch into action.

There was a moment of silence behind that hellish door. No cries of Waaargh, no hysterical laughter of glee. Nothing. Ever-single one of us stood, waiting for the worse to burst through that wall of metal, nothing had happened. Not for the longest time. One curious Guardsmen, one of the ones to the front lines began to grow curious. Fearful, he begins to inch his way forward, his arms shacking from stress and fear. Looking back only for a moment, he looks upon me for orders, I say nothing but nod to him. He swallows his pride, and faces back towards the Blast doors once again. Now, reaching the wall, he leans in to listen to what was on the other side, to get a glimpse of what the Orks have in store for us when they eventually storm in.

In a split second, even before the Guard in front of us all could shout out, "Nob!" The door burst open with hellish screams of metal being torn asunder by a large blast. The imperial guard was torn apart from the flames and shrapnel, not even able to shout in pain for his death was too quick. The blast caught us off guard only for a moment as we readied our selves again for what's to come. From the first green shadow from the gunpowder in the air, we began to open fire. The sounds of deafening suppressing fire blared the corridor. The Heavy weapon mounted at the center of the room blasted large amounts of bullets and gave off such a blast of sound every time it was fired. This weapon was loud enough to block out every other sound in the room. Not even the moral boosting burst of emotions every Guardsmen had billowing up from their diaphragm could be heard. We kept firing into the smoldering hole, keeping the Ork at bay.

But, with only lucky grenade toss, they disabled the mounted gun, blinding its gunner with shrapnel and pain. Others around him were badly wounded, but most of them kept firing while badly maimed. Without the suppressing fire of the Mini gun, the Orks began to slowly inch their way into the corridor. Most of the ones in front met their demise from either rifle fire or from a handgun held by one of the wounded. We were pushing them back for the moment, but nothing is that lucky when dealing with the orks.

The Nob who originally blew the door open shouted out from behind the mess at the threshold, "Wat Da Matta' With You Oarks's?! Dem be only Pal Skinsh In Ther'! Moun' Up Boiys, An' Push 'em Forwar'!" Soon, the hoard style battle tactics changed. Shield boys mounted up front, their shields made from the armour of our tanks and fallen comrades battle gear. They slowly march forward, with bolter fire coming from behind them as they marched through the gaping hole, pushing away their fallen brothers.

"Clever…" I muttered under my breath at the sight of these well-organized Orks. It's not usually seen for the Orks to move such like this. They'd rather move forward, pushing their axes forward into the frontline of their enemy.

"Retreat, gather what wounded you can and close the second Blast Doors behind us!" I shouted.

A buzzer began to ring, with a red siren light flashing every few seconds. The ceiling began to fall, another wall of black metal began to fold it's self. We tried to move as quickly as possible, moving as many injured as we could safely. All while giving suppressing fire while the door dropped. It closed with a whistle, tightly locked with the force pressure of air. We could hear the sound of the Orks pounding their fists, shouting that we were cowards.

Stressed, I leaned my self onto that newly formed, thicker then the previous, wall now made to be the last defense we have. That last push wounded more then half of what was left under my command, and moral is as low as it has ever been.

Punching the wall from stress, I tightly close my eyes and grit my teeth. Growling, I crouch down in anger and regret, for loosing so many of my forces in the span of only a few weeks. The soldiers who were left, mostly uniformed officers with only handgun bolters degraded to fit that of a normal person, would look to me in wonder, and fear. I was supposed to be the one above this, not show my lack of moral to the rest of my forces.

"… Ma'am?..." The soldier who I had talked to previously stood from the consul and looked to me. My back was turned to him, and I was knelt down with my mechanical leg locking up, twitching which caused my body to rock.

"… What is it?" I would mutter under my breath.

He paused for a moment and answered me, "The Com's, they're back online."

My head slowly perked back up, my moral beginning to come back to what it was originally. I stood, shacking like always and turned to him. With a big grin to my face I ordered him to, "Send a distress call to any who may be near by." He would nod and sat down, beginning to type franticly and fast.

"I need a squad of men to make sure the Satellite dish is safe and in working condition." A handful of guards nodded to my request and began mobilizing, leaving this floor to defend the roof while broadcasting the message.

"We have to buy as much time as possible." I began to order, I looked to two wounded soldiers, those who were not that badly damaged, who could still fight and told them, "You two, mount the siege guns for this blast door. Create suppressing fire, make sure they don't even have the possibility of touching this door!"

"Aye-aye!" they left the room. Soon, loud sounds of mounted rifle fire danged from behind the blast doors and the blood curdling screams of the Orks on the other side began to seep through the cracks of this building.

We only needed a few minutes, just a few minutes for the signal to be picked up by any force that may aid us. Only a few more minutes and we would have been saved.


	2. Chapter 2 - On Transit to your Location

"We sense great amounts of Chaos' influence In the Zulu sub-Sector."

"Where?"

"Planet Trillion March Prime. Transferring Data to your HUD now, sir."

"... I would seem that We aren't the only hidden secret the

Emperor has locked away from prying eyes of the Universe."

"Captain?"

"It's nothing... Set course to Trillion March Prime, For the Grey Knights

shale purge the heretics in search for this relic of mass power..."

"Aye-aye."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It would be a cold day in a Chaos Warp storm cloud to see the Grey Knights of the Imperiam of Man fight against a large legion of Orks, but that's exactly what Flagship Commander Propalious believed was in store while on transit. While entering the sector, he would note the ever present evidence of the messy Orks and their unorganized handy work. In interstellar space travel, their ships are known for falling apart, littering the web ways of the Warp, just leaving their filth everywhere. They didn't care for other ships, for they are Orks, and that's what they do.

This Flagship of the Secret Grey Knights was that of a small barge, having the capability of holding over a thousand souls, yet only holds a handful. As was the Instructions of Flagship Commander Propalious, for he was on his way to become a Paladin, one more quest away from achiveing his goal of serving his father, the God Emperor like other Grey Knights before him. It is true that all of the Grey Knights were forged with the DNA strands of the Emperor him self, giving them the genes of a Psyker, yet most never really had the ability to tap into this power hidden away. If anything, it gave them a "fire-wall" so to speak against the Chaos Taint. Theoretically, they could enter the Void and come back unaffected. But, no known Chapter has the courage enough to test the theory.

Commander Grey Knight Propalious, who was in charge of over-seeing the training process of five Naive Knights, who's young hearts filled with courage filled the old man with anger and resentment to them. He may of been young like them once, but just their presence gives him a feeling of age, that he was getting old. Of course, the 6 Grey Knights, the 5 Naive's and Commander Propalious him self, were not the only being on the vessel. On the bridge, were the Flight crew of many, as well as many other staff that took care of the Grey Knights. Kept them fed, their armour polished and attended the worshiping process of the Holy God Emperor. They served their purpose, and with honor and respect towards the Grey Knights.

The Intercom blared across the ship, "Commander, we wish to see you on the bridge."

Not even for a minute, it would seem, that the Commander of this Flagship couldn't even take his rounds with out being uninterrupted. He made his way to the bridge. Off duty, he was known for not wearing his armour until the smell of battle filled the air. Instead, he wore the Uniform of a great Imperial Major. A suit the colour of a deep, dark blue with many metals of honor of his long voyage and experience. He wore an Inquisitor's fedora, a faded black leather cap with a dark rim. His appearance may of been Dishonoring to the Chapter, a Grey Knight is only a Knight when wearing his Holy Armour. But, the clothes he wore were for a reason, to keep this ships identity a secret. He Played the role of an Inquisition Officer whenever Off duty, to protect the identity of the Grey Knights in case of Com's interaction between Captains.

The thin, rusted blast doors open to the bridge, fallowed by a, "Captain On deck!" coming from the the Skippy an old Imperial Guardsmen with what would look like as much experience as Propalious him self. Each crew member on the bridge stood at attention, turned to the opening blast doors and saluted the Captain. Propalious entered, with slow strides. The sound of chains changing against its self could be heard as he took every step from the gold brim around his Inquisition scarf. He looked to his soldiers and nodded, each now standing at ease and awaited their orders.

"The situation?" Propalious asked, walking up to the Skippy. Being a Space marine, the Skippy was dwarfed compared to this behemoth of a man. Even if he wasn't an Imperial guardsmen, there was a reason why Propalious was the Commander, for he was a powerful force to recon with. His armour alone was alittle bit larger, thicker then the average Grey Knight armour just so it could fit him.

"As we Decrease our speed and make our approach, we are getting a clear, yet distorted distress signal from the Surface of Trillion March Prime." the Skippy spoke, as Propalious took his seat on the thrown like captains chair. He continued, "From what we heard through the static wasn't what you would call pleasant. Apparently, there's a company of an Imperial Guard regiment under heavy fire from a powerful force. From our previous readings of Chaos in this area, I believe it's safe to say that the planet is at risk of falling under the influence of the Chaos Taint."

Propalious growled under his breath at that last comment. "And are you sure that the Relic is **Still **safe? You know what happens to those who fail."

The Skippy would nod to his question and comment that fallowed.

There was a moment of silence, the crew on the bridge still stood at ease, waiting for their commanders orders. Propalious did nothing but think for a moment, placing his hand over his face as he rubbed the arch of the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired of this, raiding parties, please for help. War was tiring for him, and boring.

"Relay a message to the Regiment on March Prime, telling them that a band of Space Marines will be Deep Striked to their position. Get a stable lock on the transmission, I want a clear target for when I'm falling from the heavens." The crew saluted Propalious once again and did as they were ordered.

As Propalious stood to leave the bridge, the Skippy stopped him and asked, "Are you sure about this, sir. I may be an old friend of yours, but this could mean suicide. Even if the Codex Astardis supports this action, didn't you take in account the survivability of this mission?"

"Yes, I have." He would answer his second in command coldly, not saying a single word after that. He then turned, leaving the bridge to the Skippy. He just sighed at his commanders back as the blast doors closed behind him and shook his head.

"You may be wise, but you're also a fool..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Breach

Transferring...

...

...

* * *

Unknown Transmission Location-

Document Source: Unknown.

Audio Source: Unknown.

Priority: Classified

Audio Log Received - Configuring... ... ...

* * *

"We hear your distress message. We are deploying a ground force to your exact location via Drop Pod."

"Estimated time of arrival: 00:05:30 and counting"

"The Emperor Protects."

End Transmission.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"..." I was silent for when the audio message came in reply to our distress. We were given five minutes and thirty seconds to survive against the large force of orks on the other side of that thick black metal wall. I lowered my head, they were already half way through, and the gunners at the siege weapons have ran out of ammo. They were desperately looking for more as five other soldiers aided them in suppressing fire through the little slit the barrel came out of. By then, the armoury was picked clean of ammunition and rifles, which the only ones left were ones stripped of their clips and laid there to sit.

"Five minutes... Is all we're given." I was enraged from how much time they have given us. A lot of things could happen in the span of five minutes. The last brake in only took two. Hopefully the blast doors would hold for that long, if not...

Just like before, the large banging sound on the other side of the blast doors grew violent for a moment then silent. And just like last time we were ready for them to storm in. We built barricades, and places of cover so when they entered the command center we could duck under cover from the flak. I personally ordered every soldier under my command, even if they were wounded out of repair, that if they can still and hold a gun, that they were ordered to the front lines. We can not let a single Ork pass through that threshold, not one. We were only a handful, 15 not counting the squad above who still protected the satellite dish so they can get a lock on our position. We were too small in number to make a difference against the opposition on the other side of those rusted black metal blast doors.

Like before, the blast doors were torn apart, but not by an explosive this time. Apparently, the Oark Nob wanted to personally open it him self with it's gigantic metal claws on it's right hand. At first glance, the very point of it's mighty makeshift shank of a hand tore its way through the thick metal with a screeching, ear piercing scream. We all covered our ears from how intense the sound was, the few who didn't began to bleed through their ears and rial on the floor with pain radiating from their head. They soon died from blood loss. As if it was cotton, the Ork Nob tore the wall apart. Leaving a gaping hole where many Orks could pass through. Knowing that it is at such close range, they tossed their bolters and machine pistols aside and went in, charging with their rusty swords, machetes and axes shouting, "Waaaaaaaargh!" We took down the first wave with ease, it was the next one that we has some trouble with. Seeing how we has to reload our rifles from the last wave, this gave them an opportunity to charge with full force through our front lines and into the command center.

"Keep Firing!" I shouted to my men, who were torn apart before my very eyes. Just from the site of what the Orks were doing to my men made me want to just vomit in disgust. The front lines, all five of them were torn apart like paper. Their torso being torn into with their rusted weapons as they gurgle their body fluids from the bottom of their throats. A few of them beheaded so that their corpses wouldn't stop twitching even before they hit the ground, as if they had a little bit of life left in them. The second line of defense, the one just in front of me were stabbed, violently in the gut causing them to bleed out. There were only a few of us left and we began to back away, slowly towards the wall. We have failed.

We were brave soldiers, taking out at least a dozen of them before our rifles ran out of ammo. I my self gave shots to the head, all of them took contact where I specifically wanted to hit them. The two soldiers, Max and Parker, were the only two left from the battalion of 40 million that were stationed on this planet. The soldier to my right, Max the courageous bastard, relinquished his weapon from his hands, tossing it at the crowd and unsheathed a sturdy yet small combat knife as he shouted, "If I'm going down, I'm Taking At Least One Of You Fuckers WITH ME!" The Orks laughed as one of the larger ones in the back marched in towards him to engaged in combat. It would seem that the Orks had a previous agreement that they would let the last few live, who have proven them selves might warriors and challenge them to hand to hand combat.

The larger Ork in front of Max spoke, "Oi! He'r Da Rulz." he would point to the other Imperial guardsmen as well as myself, "Yu two won' Intar'fear. Got zit?" Like we had a choice. Even before we could answer his question, three Orks from the crowd behind him came up to us and held up in place. Relinquishing our weapons and stretched out our limbs so we couldn't move, covering our mouths so we couldn't speak. I was frightened when they did this, seeing how one of them held me with in my comfort zone. I was enraged and embarrassed, screaming behind its large green hand but to no avail. We both tried to get away, to slip out of their grasp but they wouldn't let go, our struggle was for not. The larger boy, who wasn't the Nob boss who stood in the background, would laugh at our plight. All of them would for it was entertaining to them to see us in terror. The Ork in front of us would also laugh and shout, "Good, Glad we got's an Undurstandin."

Max may of had the will of the Emperor him self at his side at that moment, but he was no fool. He knew that this massive Ork that stood before him was stronger, if not faster then he was and fighting him in hand to hand combat would just kill him. But what could he do? He had no other choice, at least that's what I wished he thought. Swallowing what pride he had, he cracked his neck from left to right and loosened him self up for battle. "Alright, Green Skin... Let's have it!" Standing in a stance that would show resemblance to a root combat stance, he readies his knife in his hand and loosely held it. The Ork scuffed at him and began to laugh again, with made the other orks behind him grow ecstatic with laughter as well. He widened his stance and charged Max, its hand raised high as he went down to strike him down. Max saw this and took a step to his left, quickly getting out of the way. This was his chance, to attack!

Max jumped forward and stabbed it, sinking that short Combat knife deep into the side of its neck and twisted it. The Ork screamed in pain and stood up, taking Max with him. Turning while trying to grasp onto Max's leg to pull him off, it could reach him from how far away he kept spinning him around. Max held on for dear life all while Parker and I watch in horror, still trying to brake free. The Orks were shouting in amusement except the one who got stabbed. Max began to shout in fear, his voice filling the room adding to the laughter of the Orks. When the Ork finally managed to clasp hold of Max's leg it threw him across the room, all while he shouted in agony. Striking the wall, Max gasped in pain and falls to the floor with a thud, trying to get back up he collapses under his own weight.

Max was defeated, and was left where he laid. Parker and I were filled with fear, that one of us were to be the next ones to die. The now bleeding Ork turns to the two of us, anger filled his eyes as he asked with a growl, "Now Den, Which One'a Ya's Next Up? The Small Boy or the Li'll Lass With Dat Bum Leg' of 'Ers?" Parker, in dreaded fear, manages to escape the grasp of the Ork holding hid face, so he may speak once again and shouted, "Pick Her! She's our Major, a Prized fighter of the Imperial Legion!- If you value a fight, you'd pick her!" My heart lept up from my chest and gorged its self in my throat. With angry, resentful eyes I would stare at him. I tried to yell at him for insubordination but the Ork kept my mouth closed as best he could. Struggling still, I wanted nothing more than to kill Parker with my own hands, who doesn't have the courage to stare me in the eyes. He signed my death warrant, yet he doesn't want to look at me.

The larger Ork, now amused at the trifal between Parker and I, cam up with an idea that from what I was feeling right now, would show justice. "I tellz ya what. How'bout I let you Two Fight amungst yu'r selv's? That sound Gu'd?" deviously smerking to Parker, who now had more fright then any one man would ever muster in a facial expression. With anger, I nodded my head. I was insane with rage, not able to control my actions from what Parker had done. They released us both.

Parker stood there, rubbing his wrists as he arches his back forward, not wanting to look at me. I fell to my knees for a moment, It would seem that my mechanical leg was malfunctioning, sparking out of control. Parker saw this and wanted to help, as an apology but I held my hand to him, still angered with his actions. Punching at what would of been my knee cap, the machinery of my leg began to function normally so I stood. Parker, who still would not look at me, turned in shame.

"Ma'am... I'm-"

"You Do Not Get To Call Me Ma'am! You Insubordinate Piece of Shit!" I shouted at him. "How could you throw me into the Flak like that, soldier? How! After everything we've been through?"

He remained silent.

I held my hip for a second, to unclasp a combat knife of my own. It was thinner, yet longer then the one Max used against the large Ork, for it was meant for quick movements and accuracy.

"Tell me, what was the idea you had, that made you betray me, your squadron, Your Brothers In Arms!... Tell me... TELL ME!"

"It Was Fe-" A gun shot from the back of the crowd echoed across the room, and half of Parker's face went missing. Instead, it transformed into a pink mist and red gore which splattered against the wall to his left.

"Booooorin'!" The Nob boss shouted. Parker's body went limp and began to fall, all while his gore pored from what used to be the left side of his head. As his body hit the floor, his blood splashed up on me, and I couldn't help but give a bloodcurdling scream at the top of my lungs, dropping my knife as well as to my knees.


End file.
